


Ru-Beat Gloom (I)

by ManlyMan



Category: Ruby Gloom
Genre: F/F, Luv(sic), Nujabes, Shing02, Song Lyrics, Swag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyMan/pseuds/ManlyMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Misery from Ruby Gloom, rockin' dey swag, and singing Luv(sic) part 1 by Nujabes, featuring Shing02. I plan on making a pic for each of the six parts, though whether or not I do all Ruby Gloom is debatable.</p><p>Ruby Gloom is property of Nelvana.</p><p>Luv(sic) is property of the late, great Nujabes, and respects go to Shing02 for helping blend the genius of these two artists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ru-Beat Gloom (I)




End file.
